U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,137 to Stagl discloses a sportsball and medallion holder which comprises a first hemisphere and a second hemisphere of similar diameter, each hemisphere having a circular edge in abutment along a parting line to form a hollow sphere. A slot is formed in the sphere on the parting line and extends inwardly from an outer surface through the wall of the sphere. A medallion holder includes a mounting having an outer surface whereon a medallion is fastened, and a plate for engaging the sphere, the plate being connected transversely to the mounting by a first portion having a cross-section that fits in the slot. The sportsball and medallion holder are assembled with the hemispheres forming a sphere and the mounting means for a medallion located outside the sphere with the first portion being retained in the slot. Edges of the hemispheres fit congruently into notches in the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,119 Coleman describes a removable timing chain cover mounted to a fixed frame. The removable cover may contain a harmonic balancer seal retainer for quickly replacing the harmonic balancer seal and a removable cam timing cover for adjusting the cam timing. A timing marker may be positioned for different harmonic balancer sizes as well as being circumferentially adjustable for precise positioning. Further, a timing chain tensioner may be mounted to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,213 Seffernick, et al. teaches a grille for a motor vehicle which provides a port giving access to the cooling system surge tank. The port is closed by a cover which is removable and replaceable without the use of tools. The cover can carry on an outside face a badge or medallion of the manufacturer. While the cover is removable from the frame in the grille, theft is discouraged by a cord connected between the cover and the vehicle itself. Cutting or breaking the cord does not result in damage to the grille.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,683 to Hammers discloses a display device for displaying coins, medals and medallions. The display device is designed to focus the viewer's attention on the object on display without blocking a substantial portion of the object from the view. Additionally, that invention provides a display device suitable for displaying a coin, medal or medallion along with a related secondary object. Finally, that invention provides a device suitable for display a plurality of coins, medals or medallions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,437,840 to Ratmansky, et al. describes a memorabilia apparatus in which indicia are imprinted on a medallion using convention minting technology. An ice hockey puck or a model of a tire has a cavity adapted to receive and to support the medallion for display. The cavity of the puck or model of a tire exerts a pre-selected force upon the medallion over a pre-selected area, holding the medallion in place during handling while allowing a collector to release the medallion from the puck or model of the tire. Alternatively, resilient or spring retaining members releasably engage the puck or model of the tire and the medallion.
U.S. Pat. D455,375 and D609,611 to Johnson teach designs for a floorboard timing cover and exhaust guard for a motorcycle.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.